


Comfortable

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: 50 scenes [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 scenes, Blankets, F/M, LiveJournal, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru knows what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> **05: Blankets**

When Yoshino found out she was pregnant, she never thought it would be this much work.

Shikamaru was born too light for any doctor's liking. He was scrawny and wanted nothing more but to sleep all day, every day. He didn't cry at all and everyone worried he might be mute.

Yoshino spent three years worrying over her silent son, trying to understand what he'd needed and wanted with his simple gestures.

So when he spoke his first words, she was half relieved. He wasn't mute at all. And he certainly had an affinity of vocabulary already under his belt. He was going to becomea smart boy.

But then his first words made her worry that she might have coddled him too much.

She half-ran to the living room when she heard the new unfamiliar voice that she somehow knew was her son's.

"Tha's my blanket!" Shikamaru complained with unshed tears in his eyes. "It's mine! Leggo!"

The younger girl made no move except to hug the boy's sky blue, cotton soft blanket with the deers printed on seeming to prance about with each ruffle of the fabric. The girl's face crumpled. "S'mine!"

The boy tugged one end and she held fast, crying for her mother's attention. This boy was taking away her blanket and he was going to win.

"Oh dear," Ino's mother huffed. "I'm so sorry, Yoshino. She's always thinking things are hers and she's so stubborn..."

"Don't worry, Akane," Yoshino said with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. Shika doesn't know how to share yet..."

The two women hovered over their children and took the blanket from them. Ino began wailing immediately and was carried by her mother. She sobbed her displeasure relentlessly, reaching for the blanket that was now secure in Shikamaru's baby arms.

"Blanky! S'miiiiiiiine!"

When her mother tried to console her and tell her it was truly Shikamaru's blanket, Ino's wails turned high pitched and ear splitting.

Her mother immediately apologized profusely and the two Yamanaka ladies went next door to their own home.

Shikamaru watched, sitting on the floor with his prized possession laying forgotten at his side.

* * *

They were eight when their fathers decided to go camping.

Ino immediately wanted to go since she hadn't seen her father for over a month with his last bussiness trip with his partners.

She dragged Shikamaru and Chouji in, saying it would be some kind of bonding time. Her father could not say no. She was his little princess, after all.

And so Ino got out of Spring Cleaning duties.

* * *

Chouji set Ino down as she's asked him and the poor boy slumped, tired from carrying the girl for no more than five minutes and five meters.

"Thank you, Chouji," she purred, landing a kiss on his pudgy cheek and the boy blushed. "You did well!"

The boy could barely manage a nod as he panted, patting his stomach, wondering if they were any near towards the campsite yet.

Shikamaru had stopped a few feet ahead of them. His shoulders were slumped and he was looking every bit as bored and tired and grumpy as an eighty year old man. He grumbled. "What now?"

"Chouji got tired!" Ino said without worry. "He'll be up in a bit! Carry me, Shika!"

Shikamaru looked positively appalled at the idea. He inched away from Ino as she got closer, her checkered dress blowing with the wind. She had a beguiling smile on her face; one that fooled every one else but Shikamaru.

"C'mon, Shika," she pouted cutely. "My feet _hurt_ and it's so _hot_. Carry me!"

She'd grabbed his arm now, sidling against him like a cat as he tried to get away from her. Chouji stood up and wiped his sweaty forehead with the one of the towels his mother had made him pack. He watched as Ino pressed herself against his friend and said friend looking absolutely harassed and panicky.

"Shikaaaaaa," she whined cutely. "C'mon... Daddy says it's not too far..."

She wouldn't know! He said that an hour ago!

He tugged on his arm, sweat forming in his forehead and she kept him with both firm hands on his wrist, barely moving in place.

"What's the hold up, kids?" Inoichi asked as he came back from them. He was carrying his pack and Ino's and seemed to be having a great time. "You can't stray or you'll get lost. I told you to stick with us. The path's just about to disappear ahead."

He turned to his daughter and she smiled up to him angelically, holding tight on Shikamaru. Though there really was no need. Shikamaru was visibly afraid of Inoichi and how he'd get when his little princess complained about him and Chouji. His own parents or Chouji's were no help either. They were all wrapped around Ino's pretty little fingers.

"We weren't going anywhere, Daddy," she told him. "We were simply resting. Shika's even going to carry me because I got real tired!"

Inoichi's brows narrowed at Shikamaru and Shikamaru swallowed.

"Yessir, I was."

Ino's grip tightened by a bit and he knew she was laughing like an evil villain from Saturday morning cartoons deep in her head. The witch.

"I can carry you myself, baby girl," Inoichi said, his eyes not leaving the boy's trembling form. "No need to bother poor Shikamaru."

"No, no, Daddy!" She said even sweeter than before. "Shika doesn't mind, **_riiiiight_** , Shika?"

Inoichi's glare intensified as he nodded and sweated even more. Ino hugged his neck tight and beamed. Inoichi crossed his arms.

"Well, let's go then. Can't let the sun go down before we've made camp."

Shikamaru got down on his knees with Inoichi watching him as Ino perched on him and giggled in his ear. He sighed as they went on, groaning inwardly about troublesome girls.

* * *

The kids were placed in a tent for the night, their mothers having insisted that their children better not have bites or scratches or cuts when they got back _or else_.

It was well past midnight by Shikamaru's watch and Chouji was snoring softly at Ino's left. He would have been well asleep by now if it hadn't been for Ino's whimpers.

He groaned and turned to her, sitting up. "What'sa matter with you? I'm trying to sleep!"

Ino didn't answer and hugged the teddy bear she'd bought with her closer to her small frame, hiding her face. But Shikamaru had gotten the glimpse of tears there and he clicked his tongue.

"You're the one who wanted to get out here and now you're all homesick?"

She glared bashfully at him with one eye but the tears running down her cheeks weren't exactly making her any threatening.

There was a loud and hollow hoot across the meadow and she flinched, hiding behind the bear again.

Shikamaru sighed a long one. "It's just an owl, Ino."

She made a squeaky sound when he tried to take the bear away and he grunted. Silly girl.

Ino felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close and her tears stopped.

"It's okay, Ino," she heard her friend say. "It's okay. I won't let no nasty owl get you or anything for that matter."

He laid her on his shoulder and he wrapped a soft blanket around her. She recognized it immediately. It was the same blanket she'd wanted for many years, after all. With deers and bucks all over it that seemed to move with each tug. She felt warm all over as Shikamaru hugged her close and let his cheek rest on her head.

"It's okay," he promised. She believed him and closed her eyes, arms wrapping around him.

"This is mine now," she whispered hoarsely. She felt his chest rumble and his lips curving into a smile pressed against her forehead and him whispering, _'fine'_.

* * *

_When Nara Shinichi was born about twenty years later, Ino willingly gave up the blanket for her newborn son._


End file.
